Wolverine: Lost memories
by Cokusan
Summary: AU about Wolverine: What if Wolverine would have worked for Weapon X? Features: Cornelius, Wolverine, Hulk, Spidey and many more!


Wolverine: The lost memories

Summary: A AU fic about Wolverine. It's my version of his lifetime

Disclaimer: Like d;0h

Notes: This is my first X-men story, so be a little easy on me, I'm thirteen years old and I come from the Netherlands.

Chapter 1: Lost memories

1966: Weapon X facility

A small, muscled and hairy man that had measuring technology all over his body was punching and kicking against a boxing bag. A tall bald man was sitting behind a computer.

The numbers 250 and 253 appeared on the display. 'This is amazing!' said the man.

Two men in armored suits went into the room where the small man was fighting and they each grabbed him by one arm. The small man roared like a wolve and the two men dragged him into a cell. The tall man stepped away from his desk and paced towards the cell.

He sat down between a wall of thick, bulletproof glass. 'So, Logan is it huh?' asked the bald man. 'Yeah.' said the small man. 'I'm Cornelius, the head scientist of the Weapon X project.'

'I know, but what am I here for?' asked Logan. 'We have operated you, we put an adamantium skeleton inside your body, you have become invincible.'

Wolverine grinned. 'I like that.' March nodded. 'Would you consider working for Canada's Departement H?' Wolverine pulled up his eyebrows. 'What's in it for me?' 'A change to see the world, and we could bring your old memories back.' 'So when do we start?' joked Logan.

A day later in a lab:

Wolverine had a headphone on his head and sat in a strange looking chair. 'Starting procedure.' said Cornelius and another scientist pushed a button Wolverine felt a horrible pain and everything went black.

Normandy 1944: D-day

Wolverine was sitting in a small boat filled with soldiers. The soldiers wore typical world war II uniforms and they carried Lee-enfield rifles. Wolverine wore the same as the soldiers and he carried a colt .45 pistol.

The soldier at the rudder of the ship turned around. 'Okay men, this is it! we only have a few seconds left before we reach dropzone-' The soldier stopped talking when he was hit by a headshot and he fell into the water. 'I'm the commander now boys! follow me!' shouted Wolverine and he jumped out of the boat.

He entered the water, which was icecold and almost paralyzed him at impact. He looked around and saw hundreds of bodies floating in the water which was colored red at the edge of the beach. He swom as fast as he could and managed to reach the beach that was under hevay fire by the machine guns from the Germans that where hiding in their bunkers.

Wolverine crouched over the beach and there was a loud explosion next to him. A young soldier dropped in front of him in a pool of blood. 'Medic! Medic!' shouted Wolverine.

He crouched towards the young soldier and looked at his face.

It was covered with blood and one of his eyes was gone. The soldier was nothing older then nineteen. 'Mommy...' muttered the boy and he tried to stand up but his legs where blasted away by the impact of the mortar grenade that had sent him flying.

'Hold on soldier, you'll be okay.' said Wolverine. The boy shouted and spat out blood. He was dead. Wolverine shouted in frustration and ran over the battlefield with high-speed, ignoring the impacts of bullits and grenades.

He was almost at the hill where the German bunkers where build on when he was hit in his chest. He fell face-first into the sand and a soldier rushed towards him. Wolverine looked down at his chest and saw the wound healing in a amazingly high-rate.

Wolverine pushed himself up to the surprise of the medic that had rushed at him. 'Go soldier, I'll be fine, go help out someone else.' The medic nodded hesitatingly and he was shot when he turned around. 'Damn.' Said Wolverine and he ran towards the hill.

He could now see one of the bunkers clearly and saw a German soldier firing his MP-40 submachine gun at the medic that had tried to help him. He reached into his pocket and trew a grenade into the bunker. There was an explosion and black smoke came out of the opening of the bunker. Wolverine heard the sound of engines behind him and he saw Sherman tanks rolling up the beach.

Wolverine crawled up the hill and pushed his back onto the bunker. A German soldier ran towards him and Wolverine shot him. Another German soldier ran out of the bunker with burn wounds and a piece of grenade shell in his stomach. 'Bitte...' said the German.

Wolverine's nose holes widened when he saw the young soldier begging for his live. Wolverine aimed his pistol but the young soldier was killed by a grenade before he could pull the trigger. Wolverine stood up again and ran to the top of the hill, killing a few German soldiers on the way. He looked down at the battlefield and still saw soldiers being killed without a change to live.

A mortar grenade exploded next to him and hurtled him through the air. Wolverine could hear nothing, only a extremely high beep. Wolverine was about to pass out when he was dragged away. 'He could feel blood flowing out of his mouth and looked up at the person that was dragging him to safety. He saw no one less then Captain America.

'You'll be allright.' said the super hero. 'your more right then you think you are Cap.'

'What do you mean with that soldier?' 'I'm a mutant, I've got superhuman healing abilities.'

Captain America nodded. 'Can you walk?' Wolverine nodded. Captain America let go of him and Wolverine stood up.

Wolverine woke up and looked around. 'He is back sir.' said Cornelius' assistant. Wolverine wiped the sweat of his forehead when there was a sound of glass being broken. 'We have a problem sir! mutant Delta 8 is coming towards us!' Cornelius pressed a red button that said: Alert. 'Logan, this might be a perfect test, a powerful mutant named Sabretooth is coming towards us, stop him!'

Wolverine nodded and jumped out of the chair. He made a fist, and to his surpirse, three sharp claws came out of both hands. 'I don't know what this is, but I sure like it.' said Wolverine.

Wolverine looked at the entrance of the room and a guard flew through the door with great wounds on his chest area. Wolverine jumped towards the the gate as if he where a big cat and landed on his feet. Wolverine looked into the hallway that led to the room and saw a gigantic man, at least two metres twenty tall. He would weigh nothing less then a hundred and fifty kilogram's, that was for sure.

His body was extremely muscular. He had eyes with no irises in them and long blond hair that was curly. He had black, sharp talons on his hands and big vampire like teeth where viseable when he opened his mouth to speak.

'Well, if it isn't the small man!' shouted Sabretooth with a dark, evil voice. Wolverine ran towards Sabretooth and wanted to strike with his claws when Sabretooth made a spinning kick that sent Wolverine bashing into the walls. Wolverine fell onto the ground, but had hardly felt the impact.

'I would better close those blast doors if I where you Cornelius, cause I'm coming for ya, and when I get you you'll be nothing more then dead meat, and then I'll eat you!' shouted Sabretooth. Cornelius did indeed close the blast doors.

Sabretooth ran towards the doors but Wolverine drilled his claws deep into Sabretooth's thick skin. Sabretooth screamed in pain and fell onto the ground. He turned around and blood dripped onto the floor. 'I-I'll get ya for this one day shorty, you'll regret this!' shouted Sabretooth and he rammed Wolverine away with a powerful punch and he ran away on four legs, to dissapear into the next room.

Wolverine heard a few shots but knew that Sabretooth wouldn't be stopped by that. Wolverine rushed towards the blast doors and retracted his claws. He knocked on the door.

'It's me!' The door slid open and Cornelius stood in the dooropening with a pistol aimed at Wolverine's head. 'Whoa, be easy with that thing!' Cornelius lowered the gun.

'You would hardly feel it.' said Cornelius. 'So, what am I supposed to do here anyway?' asked Wolverine. 'We could send you on a mission.' 'That would be great.' replied Wolverine.

Two weeks later:

Wolverine wore a leather jacket and a pair jeans. He was walking slowly over the sidewalk.

Wolverine looked up in the sky and saw the top of the empire state building in the air. There was the sound of an explosion and a car flew through the air to smash into a bus.

The bus rolled over and there where a lot of screams. 'It seems that I found where I was looking for!' said Wolverine and he sprinted towards the bus.

He jumped on it and saw a enourmous green creature trowing with cars as if they where as light as toys. There was fire all around the creature and two police officer's where firing at it with their revolvers. The creature turned towards the officers and he wanted to pick one of the officers up when Wolverine clawed him in his face. 'I don't think so giant!' shouted Wolverine.

The creature was enourmous, he was two times as big as Sabretooth, maybe even bigger.

His arms where almost as big as Wolverine's entire body and he looked very angry.

The wound that Wolverine had infllicted was already half-healed when he turned towards the small mutant.

Wolverine looked up at the towering giant and could barely flip away when it punched down with suprising speed. 'Hulk don't like small man!' shouted the creature and he pulled his fist out of the hole that he had created in the asphalt. One of the police officers fired again.

'What are you doing you idiot? run!' shouted Wolverine and the two officer's started to run. Wolverine jumped onto the Hulk's back and stabbed in his neck multiple times. Darkgreen blood flew out the neck and the enourmous beast reached for his neck and managed to grab Wolverine's fist. He shouted and was throwen into a car. He crashed through the door of the car and flew through the windscreen.

He landed on the ground and barely had enough time to roll away when the Hulk jumped right on top of the spot where he was lying just a few seconds ago. Wolverine stood up and slashed at the Hulk's stomach. Hulk shouted and tried to punch when he was suddenly charged from behind, but not by Wolverine. The Hulk fell on the asphalt with his face first.

Blood was spilled all over the street.

Who is the mysterious saviour? Find out in the next Chapter!!


End file.
